


It was never mine

by DaylightBirch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not AU, Romance, Unreliable storyteller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightBirch/pseuds/DaylightBirch
Summary: Габриэль помнит, что август не вечен и он не принадлежит только им. И мир, цветущий лилиями, подсолнухами, звёздами, отражёнными веснушками у Сэма на щеках, тоже им не принадлежит. (А Габриэль любит это чувство — будто ему принадлежит весь свет и право держать Сэма за руку перед всеми.)Ему хочется верить, что мир ему открыт, и в мире существует справедливость, и однажды он вспомнит во всех деталях лицо Джессики. // What is and what should never be.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	It was never mine

August slipped away into a moment in time  
'Cause it was never mine.  
'Cause you were never mine.  
august; Taylor Swift

У Габриэля Ширли есть целая жизнь, интересная и бесценная. И есть семья — пусть братья умудряются ругаться каждый божий день за завтраком и ужином, а отец отвлекается на свои дурацкие книжки и рассеянно заливает черновики кофе. И есть фотографии, похожие на старую кожу времени, которые он перебирает, отвоевав место на узкой кровати.

У Габриэля под боком — подсунутый невыносимыми Михаилом и Люцифером старый отцовский свитер. Они сами донашивать отказались и подкинули младшему брату в сумку, когда тот уезжал в институт — «у-у, гремлины», вспоминается. У Габриэля под боком книжки по богословию, за потрёпанные уголки которых шесть тысяч раз обещали убить в библиотеке. И — его сосед по комнате, в которого он влюблён. Кажется, окончательно и бесповоротно.

Сэм лежит совсем рядом, задремав, а Габриэль гладит его волосы рукой, не испачканной в карамели. Габриэль дышать на него боится сильнее, чем на черновики отца и все самые бесценные сокровища в мире. Габриэль касается губами кончика его носа, будто крадёт поцелуй у самого времени и целой вселенной, и Сэм морщится во сне, как котёнок. Смешной. Очаровательный.

(Помнится — они безбожно прогуляли пары, и Габриэлю пришлось разыгрывать перед преподавателем целый цирк, пока Сэм отвозил бездомного котёнка в ветеринарку, а потом домой к родителям Джессики.  
Габриэль отчего-то смутно помнит её лицо, расплывающееся в золоте волос, хотя Сэм часто с Джессикой проводит время, и вечера рассыпаются её звонким пением)

Габриэль утыкается носом в чужие волосы, и губы немеют отчего-то — у него часто немеют губы. Может, от того, что поцеловать хочется с отчаянием невыносимым, а Габриэль, как мальчишка, этого стесняется. (И не сказать же — что он чувствует себя виноватым за каждый поцелуй, словно он не имеет на это права).

Габриэль влюблён. В круговороте ругани с семьёй по телефону и вживую, круговерти ярких дней, знакомств и стащенных книг про ангелов, Сэм кажется чем-то родным и настоящим.

Габриэль влюблён в жизнь, потому что ему отчаянно отчего-то её мало, будто он пытается за плавающие в блёстках яркие звёзды ухватиться, и они скользят между его пальцами. И смех Джессики и всех их друзей расползается вспышками таких же звёзд.

— Что, прекрасная эльфийская принцесса, вы не подарите мне улыбку?

Сэм вспыхивает, кажется, до кончиков искуственных острых ушей, которые ему приделали, и закатывает глаза. Или Габриэлю лишь чудится? Всё плывёт перед глазами пятнами света, отражёнными в бокалах — Джессика ворчит, что пусть только попробуют дурные мальчишки их разбить.

В пальцах покалывает. Может, от алкоголя, который они протащили. Может, от чего-то другого: у Габриэля часто пальцы сводит неясной судорогой и болью, будто он разбил и бокалы, и чьё-то сердце.

— И улыбку, и бессмертие, мой король, — внезапно широко ухмыляется Сэм, и Джессика хохочет и тянется к камере, говоря, что лицо Габриэля надо видеть, и она сохранит это для потомков. Кот на её руках мурлыкает и тычется в ладонь.

«Ваших с Сэмом» — добавляет Джессика с ехидством.

Габриэль фыркает и прячется за бокал. Джесс настоящая ведьма. И лицо её снова отчего-то перед глазами расплывается белым пятном. Как на древних потёртых фотографиях, на которых осталось последнее дыхание жизни, и напрасно пытаешься человека оживить. Стараешься убедить себя, что улыбка человека, поседевшая и мёртвая, тебе знакома.

— Хорошо, пожалуй, мы усыновим Каса.

— Ага, как же, отдам я его вам, — Джессика щурится и ловит соскальзывающего с её колен кота. — Не дождётесь.

(Чья это была идея — назвать котёнка Касом? Наверное, Дина: он приезжал тогда и обмолвился ненароком, что котёнок похож на Каса — с синими глазёнками, чёрной шерстью и привычкой отовсюду падать, и заодно такой же милый. Сэм фыркал, а смущённый Кастиэль, застывший за его плечом, хмурился недоумевающе. Так и не понял ничего.)

Сэм улыбается Габриэлю украдкой (эти взгляды они точно ото всех, кроме внимательной Джессики, крадут), и его короткая улыбка на мгновение успокаивает дрожащие пальцы.

Сэм ходит с Габриэлем по институту — и пусть на них все оглядываются и шепчутся — и слушает бессчётные факты про ангелов и то, как Габриэль шутит дурацкие богохульные шутки. Сэм ворчит, что Габриэлю Рая с такими шутками не видать.

Габриэлю Рай не нужен, но от мысли про Ад его сердце сжимается отчего-то. Так сжимается сердце, когда все расползаются по комнатам по вечерам, и он садится на подоконник, свесив ноги и воображая, будто он сможет прыгнуть и улететь к фиолетовым облакам, похожим на крем пирожных. Так сжимается сердце, когда думается о жизни впереди, за краем экзаменов и каникул, когда думается о том, сможет ли Сэм спустя годы так же садиться рядом.

— Ожидал, что я подавлюсь? — Габриэль щурится и вертит в руках сигарету. Та ещё гадость, но со сладким апельсиновым привкусом — Дин милостиво поделился, когда тайком от Джона приезжал. — Я тебя по шагам узнаю, принцесса.

— Кажется, за принцессами лезут в окно, а не пытаются нырнуть в мусорный бак, — смех разливается по холодному скользкому воздуху.

Помнится — Габриэль, задремавший, когда-то от внезапных шагов за спиной дёрнулся и едва не навернулся с подоконника, когда его подхватили сильные руки и прижали к себе. Помнится — страх почти не коснулся сердца, потому что Габриэль знал.

Знал, что этим всё не закончится.

(Непонятно только, чем — извинениями Сэма за всю ситуацию в целом и за то, что он так крепко его схватил, и предложениями купить ему мороженое — или тем, что было бы, если бы Габриэль всё-таки свалился вниз с четвёртого этажа)

— Не трогайте мой мусор, — губы от воспоминания снова немеют, и разлепить их сразу не получается. Хочется верить, что это из-за того, что он непозволительно долго на Сэма смотрит. — И спасибо за тогдашнее спасение, принцесса.  


Сэм улыбается ему снова, и в его улыбке растворяется всё. Габриэлю век бы на неё глядеть. Габриэль и смотрит, пока Сэм следит, как выцветают окна общежития, когда в них гасят свет. Маленькие вселенные в них тоже выцветают, и выцветает ощущение огарка сигареты в пальцах, и горечи на губах, и холода подоконника, и лишь немота, сдавившая рот, никуда не исчезает.

Габриэлю кажется, что всё вокруг выцветает, потому что выцветает он сам — медленно, по оттенку. Напрасно старается завернуться в мир, как в старое одеяло. Одеяло может спасти от монстров. Одеяло может спасти даже от Ада.

Они с Сэмом переглядываются и прыгают обратно в комнату за мгновение до того, как в дверь стучат — проверить. Потому что за вечера на окне на них уже кричали и долго. Как и за сигареты на Габриэля — лишь его страсть к фокусам помогла их спрятать.

Габриэль, прижавшись на кровати к Сэму, почти чувствует, как Джессика, которую к ним отправили, окидывает их взглядом, прежде чем закрыть дверь. Габриэль отчего-то не может вспомнить цвет её глаз. Голубой? Серый, выцветающий?

Мир тоже выцветает, но одеяло из объятия Сэма работает просто прекрасно, и Сэм, положив подбородок Габриэлю на макушку, рассказывает ему что-то про Дина с Касом. У них двоих компромата и на Дина, и на Михаила с Люцифером найдётся — Габриэль шутит, что им с Сэмом придётся вместе сбежать от разъярённых братьев и раствориться среди дорог. Жить в лесу, ловить жуков на завтрак и пугать всех, изображая лесных ведьм.

— Какая гадость, Гейб, — Сэм пихает его в плечо.

— У нас будет целый мир, Сэмми, — Габриэль щурится мечтательно. — Все станут звать нас ведьмами, ну кроме Джессики, её поставим в известность, не беспокойся… может, Дина тоже… правда, тот всё равно Касу разболтает… а ты будешь моей эльфийской принцессой, и я научусь плести для тебя венки.

У Сэма губы подрагивают в улыбке, и на секунду чудится, что эта улыбка и правда принадлежит Габриэлю, и они смогут украсть самих себя у целого мира, и про них будут знать только лес, в котором нет никого их самих страшнее, и звёзды. И звёзды станут смеяться звонко, и поля обнимут их травами, и небеса не будут Габриэля звать, как зовут почему-то сейчас. И Сэм поцелует его так, что губы наконец перестанут мёрзнуть ото льда слов.

— Ты невыносим, Гейб.

Габриэль старается принять самый оскорблённый вид и фыркает, устраиваясь удобнее у Сэма на плече и отодвигая в сторонку книжку про скандинавскую мифологию. Ему хочется закрыть глаза и не открывать никогда (и это тоже непонятно и необъяснимо — он знает, что не хочет открывать глаза, потому что боится — всё растворится в небесах, звёздах и немоте).

Это было бы Адом — самым худшим и пустым: потерять всё, что у него есть.

Габриэль думает, что его Рай уже здесь — когда Сэм лежит рядом на тесной кровати.

Когда они сидят вместе в церкви, и Габриэль даже изображает порядочного человека и не прислушивается к молитве, что шелестит в воздухе.

Когда Габриэль успокаивает его перед экзаменами и предлагает вместе с Джессикой станцевать у него под окнами аудитории. «Группа поддержки! — Нет, это цирк, Гейб!»

Когда Габриэль жалуется ему на братьев, склонив голову на плечо, и передразнивает отца.

Когда уже Сэм, поругавшись с Джоном, молча сидит рядом, пьёт заваренный Габриэлем мятный чай и гладит мурлыкающего Каса, притащенного Джессикой.

И когда он и Сэм сидят у берега моря, куда и правда сбежали (Дин смотрел с подозрением и многозначительно, но ключи от Импалы одолжил). И перекрикивая друг друга, распутывают клубок созвездий на небе, называя их по именам.

— Как ты думаешь, можем ли мы переписать звёзды?

— После всех переписанных конспектов, боюсь, на звёзды меня не хватит, — Сэм лежит совсем рядом на растеленном пледе, до этого заботливо положенном в их сумки то ли Касом, то ли Джессикой. — Но ради тебя, пожалуй...

Нос теперь щекочет не только слабый запах цветов, но и чужое дыхание. У Сэма глаза сияют ярче, чем звёзды, и Габриэль не успевает ничего ответить. 

И мир обнимает август, а поля обнимают отцветающие подсолнухи.

И под ладонями трава, а под губами горячий рот Сэма.

И под руками простыни, а под губами разгорячённая кожа.

У Габриэля есть Рай. Беспокойный, шумный, напитанный страхами. Иногда — когда он знакомит с братьями Сэма — ему кажется, что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Иногда он смотрит на Сэма, и обручённая с немотой вина касается губ.

И когда шутит про его старшего брата-идиота или говорит, что они попадут в Ад, внутри что-то дёргается с необъяснимой тоскою и ужасом. Немым, подёрнутым слепотой, от которой выцветают краски.

Габриэль помнит, что август не вечен и он не принадлежит только им. И мир, цветущий лилиями, подсолнухами, звёздами, отражёнными веснушками у Сэма на щеках, тоже им не принадлежит.

(А Габриэль любит это чувство — будто ему принадлежит весь свет и право держать Сэма за руку перед всеми.)

Ему хочется верить, что мир ему открыт, и в мире существует справедливость, и однажды он вспомнит во всех деталях лицо Джессики. И перестанет чувствовать, как всё внутри сжимается при взгляде на Дина. И перестанет отдёргивать руку, когда тянется взлохматить волосы Кастиэля.

Габриэлю хочется верить во многое, но он откидывает мысли, прячет их, беспокойных и суетливых, куда-то в шкатулку воспоминаний. Возможно, он все воспоминания собрал, чтобы мысли за них прятать. Снова сбежать от всего.

В этой шкатулке — полусерьёзная вера в параллельные вселенные и шутки про то, что Габриэль был бы архангелом из своих любимых книг. В этой шкатулке — конец седого августа.

Сэм улыбается рассеянно, уткнувшись носом в учебник со своих дополнительных медицинских курсов. Сам туда пошёл — просто так. Не слушает почти, что Габриэль шутит про архангелов, и лишь отмахивается на вопросы, кем бы он мог быть.

— Мне и человеком неплохо.

— Тогда ты бы был самым прекрасным человеком во вселенной.

Сэм не отрывается от книги. Только губы раскрашивает усмешка.

Габриэлю иногда кажется, что от него всё ускользает, как цветная вода между пальцами — братья внезапно начинают ссору, отец не отвечает на звонки, и Сэм отчего-то смотрит холодно и укоризненно — наверное, последнее ему чудится, но почему от этих взглядов Габриэль теряется и не может вымолвить ни слова, и губы снова немеют?

— Ну, тогда мы бы вряд ли встретились. Куда мне до архангела?

— Неа, я бы обязательно тебя нашёл, Сэмшайн. Разглядел бы среди миллиардов людей. Потому что у тебя самая сияющая душа в мире.  


— Или самая облепленная блёстками кофта, которую ты мне подарил.

Сэм фыркает, не смотря на него, а Габриэль улыбается вяло.

Ему кажется, что Сэм сияет ярче, чем солнце. Ему кажется, что Сэм — даже со всей болью своей и тоской, тревогою и пылающим яростью сердцем — весь мир вокруг себя освещает. И мир встречает Сэма объятиями — учёбой, о которой он мечтал, и друзьями. И это определённо то, что Сэм заслужил.

— Я бы тебя нашёл, Сэмшайн. Обязательно.

— Ты даже в институте нашем умудряешься заблудиться, Гейб…

— Да иди ты, принцесса. Я вообще-то всерьёз.

Сэм поднимает на него искрящийся весельем взгляд.

Габриэлю иногда кажется, что это всё неправильно и он у кого-то Сэма крадёт, но разве имеет это значение, когда Сэм смеётся над его дурацкой шуткой, гладит всех собак на улице, становится в очередной раз лучшим студентом курса вместе с Джессикой и чаще видится с братом?

Габриэль боится потерять всё. Вдруг в другом мире они тоже друг друга потеряли? Вдруг он ошибся и не нашёл его? Не встретил, как впервые, в цветущем саду за книжкой?

Вдруг — те, другие они, мечтали бы сбежать от всего, мечтали о дурацких экзаменах, безобидных ссорах с братьями, о немеющих без причины, а не из-за чего-то ужасного губах, о море, рассказывающем истории, о тишине и спокойствии? Вдруг у Габриэля этого никогда не было?

— Ты так много говоришь про свои параллельные вселенные, что мне даже страшно: а не бросишь ли ты институт, чтобы уйти создавать портал?

— Стану непризнанным гением, Сэмшайн. Посвящу тебе опыты над жуками.

— Какая гадость, Гейб, — Сэм снова закатывает глаза. В тысячный раз. — Вернись с небес на землю, мой ангел, мне мир без тебя не мир.

Габриэлю ответить хочется: нет, мир вообще-то без меня мир.

Потому что — Сэм пожимает отцу руку, и Джон с гордостью ему улыбается, потому что — Дин рядом тоже от гордости светится, а Джессика улыбается нежно-нежно, и кот на её руках ластится к Сэму. Потому что Сэм здесь счастлив.

Потому что, наверное, Габриэль не хотел бы жить в мире, где это не так.

Ему хочется верить в счастье и справедливость. В море, которое сможет рассказать и их историю тоже, наравне с тысячами других. В небо, не зовущее его тоскою. В Сэма, который прощает всю его боль и глупые шутки.

Сэм садится тихо рядом после очередной их… ссоры? Его вспышки гнева из-за братьев? Когда Сэм уже не кажется юным, потому что юность — яркая и цветная — сползает, как краска со старых стен.

Когда говорит что-то, и Габриэлю отчего-то страшно его слушать.

— Хэй. Прости меня, принцесса.

Сэм замирает так, как и должен замирать, Габриэль выучил каждый жест.

— Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, правда, — он закрывает глаза. Во рту горько, будто от привкуса крови. — Прости за моих братьев. Мне очень жаль за всё, что они натворили. Прости меня, Сэм. Ты этого не заслужил.

Габриэль пытается закутаться в старый свитер отца, как в одеяло. Пытается в своей голове спрятаться за бокалом, чтобы не видеть, с какой обидой смотрят друг на друга Михаил и Люцифер. Не вспоминать Дина.

Он всегда пытался убежать и выдумать себе идеальный мир. Но вселенная трещит с мерзким треском по швам, и рвётся, и взгляд Сэма — печальный и постаревший — явно не его выдумка.

Сигарета в руках превращается в крошево, а крошево — в пустоту. Мир вокруг сутулится и хохлится серостью, как птица.

— Я всегда знал, что мне нужно было уйти. Не портить другим жизнь. И вам с Дином тоже. Я хотел тебе помочь. И… Джесс мне тоже жаль, чёрт возьми. Я хотел бы, чтобы она была счастлива. Хотя бы здесь. Но мне не стоило вмешиваться. Никогда не стоило.

Сэм не поймёт. Габриэль бы сам никогда не понял.

— Габриэль, это не так. Ты нужен своей семье.

Он знает, что он Сэму не нужен. И миру не нужен. И братьям, которые с каждым годом ругаются всё ужаснее, а отец в разговорах нервно шутит, что может писать персонажей своей книги прямо с них.

Габриэлю ничего не принадлежит: ни этот август, ни тоскливо-нежные сказки, ни россыпь звёзд на спокойных небесах и коже Сэма, ни его доброта. Габриэлю хочется зажмуриться и не открывать глаза больше никогда: отпечатать крыши домов со смеющимися людьми, с несломанными судьбами под своими веками. Отпечатать улыбки братьев. Отпечатать черты Джессики.

— Пожалуйста, вернись ко мне, Гейб.

Конечно же, Габриэль знает: его отцу всегда было всё равно, и его братья с радостью бы друг с другом разругались навеки, и этот мир никогда его не ждал, потому что Габриэль не его часть, и Джессику Габриэль никогда не знал, и Сэм никогда бы его не простил ни за что.

Зачем ему возвращаться?

— Не думаю, что ты меня простишь.

Габриэлю искренне жаль. Габриэль знает, что Сэм промолчит — что тут можно ещё сказать? Заслуживает ли он каких-то слов? Заслуживает ли он хоть что-то, кроме Ада: абсолютной, серой, немой пустоты?

Но Сэм говорит ему:

— Ты нужен мне.

И смотрит так… у Габриэля сердце замирает от этой пронзительной искренности. Отчаянной и нежной. От просьбы откликнуться и разрешить коснуться.

Габриэль моргает и замирает на секунду. Стоит ли оно того? Стоило ли всё того — вмешаться в чужую судьбу, попытаться переписать звёзды, разрешить Сэму найти его здесь? Разрешить дозваться до Габриэля?

Габриэль жмурится, вздыхает рвано. И тянется к нему навстречу, не решаясь поверить.

Мир перед глазами растекается красками, как растекается ласковый прибой моря по песку, смывая слова и следы. Мир растекается, как ласковые прикосновения чужих губ смазывают с щёк слёзы.

Мир растекается.

В конце концов, это просто рисунок, как все рисунки, что рисовали в детстве его братья в этой глупой, выдуманной вселенной.

Рисунок в его голове, раскрашенный благодатью — благодати всегда хватало на целый мир, август, котят и смех давно умерших людей, которых он никогда не знал. И даже на улыбку Сэма.

Рисунок под названием — чего же у тебя, Трикстер, Локи, архангел Габриэль, никогда не было и не будет.

Только вот «ты нужен мне» остаётся настоящим, когда Габриэль в родном мире по-настоящему открывает глаза и поднимает на Сэма взгляд.

**Author's Note:**

> Весь мир — лишь воплощение желаний Габриэля, иллюзия, которую он выстроил в своей голове, находясь в Аду и пытаясь не сойти с ума. (Напоминаю: в Аду время течёт иначе, и Габриэль находился там тысячу лет.)
> 
> Габриэль чувствовал вину перед Сэмом и хотел всё исправить хотя бы в своей голове. Переписать историю и судьбы людей — даже тех людей, которых он лично не знал, и чьи черты оттого расплывались перед глазами и не запоминались.
> 
> Габриэль хотел сбежать ото всего в счастливую реальность, где у него не было никаких обязательств, была спокойная жизнь, семья и Сэм.
> 
> У него не получилось.
> 
> Сэм дозвался до него в 13x18.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> За беттинг спасибо https://ficbook.net/authors/2170105
> 
> Этот же текст на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/9731470


End file.
